The present disclosure relates to an application system component, in some implementations, a changeable application member, such as e.g. a changeable nozzle which is designed to apply an application material on workpieces, such as e.g. motor vehicle bodies and/or their attachments. The present disclosure further relates to an application system with a reading and/or writing device for data relating to the component.
Application system components, such as e.g. nozzles for the application of sealing material, bell cups for rotational atomisation of paint, as well as pumps and drive motors required for the application, are all subject to wear. Wear may lead to a number of problems in practice. Excessively worn application system components can result in the motor vehicle bodies being processed with inferior quality (e.g. inferior painting quality, inferior or less accurate sealing quality, etc.). Worn application system components should therefore be regularly exchanged, for which personnel and time are required which reduces the productivity of the application system. Moreover, changeover may also bring with it the risk that an error in the replacement process. Furthermore, wear usually occurs gradually and it may be difficult to determine with certainty whether the application system component is excessively worn. As such, it thus arises in practice that examinations are carried out without an excessively worn application system component ultimately being present. A further problem is that wear of the application system components often lies in the range of hundredths of a mm ( 1/100 mm range) so that precise detection of wear is only possible with great difficulty or not at all.